


Cracks In The Shield

by SylarEndLoxWalker



Series: Shifters And Hybrids: Extended Universe [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE 2K (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarEndLoxWalker/pseuds/SylarEndLoxWalker
Summary: Being the son of The Undertaker one of the best wrestlers in WWE history, you'd think Brandon Calaway would have a lot to live up to. but Brandon lives a simple life. Until his car breaks down halfway to an Elimination match between The Shield and The Wyatt Family. Without a Car, Brandon runs the last 4 block to the Florida Citrus Bowl and takes a breather behind the arena before he decided to head inside. but someone else needs to calm down as well, and they run straight into Brandon sitting behind the arena where he's catching his breath.in this AU people can gain X-men like powers and abilities. Kane can actually control fire. Undertaker can actually control lightning etc... etc...





	1. Special Guest Announcer. Son Of The Undertaker

~Brandon's P.O.V~

 

Trying to get into a WWE match was hard. trying to get into a match where The Shield fought the Wyatt Family was harder. mainly because it was during an elimination match. and my car broke down halfway to the arena. Fortunately for me, I'm currently sitting at ringside watching The Shield fight The Wyatt family, unfortunately for me this was the 2nd last match of the night and it was the 1st match i made it to.

I was so late to the match that most of everybody was already inside. and when i had walked up to the back of the arena i had sat down to catch my breath, turns out Dean Ambrose had the same idea.

 

~flashback~

 

back against the wall i sat against the outside of the arena trying to catch my breath.

B: damn it, why? why did my car have to break down halfway to the stadium?

?: you need some help?

looking to my right i see Dean Ambrose bent over with an almost worried/confused/out of breath look.

B: no, not really, just catching my breath before i head inside. i had to run here because my car broke down 4 blocks back.

D: man, that sucks, hey, i got an idea, wait here a sec.

Dean walked into the door that i'm guessing he had just walked out of and then returned a couple seconds later with Seth and Roman but they hadn't walking outside yet.

RR: alright Dean, what did you need?

SR: yeah, if it's not important were supposed to be getting ready for our match with the Wyatts.

D: alright, so, i came out here to take a breather like you said to catch my breath right? and i find someone right where i was gonna sit doing exactly that.

SR: what does that have to do with anything?

D: turns out his car broke down 4 blocks out and he ran here.

SR: ran? for 4 blocks? just to get here?

D: i know right! it's amazing!

SR: i was gonna say stupid but yeah sure.

D: so i was thinking, maybe we let him in behind us when we walk into the ring from the stands like so many others before but we let this one get something special for his troubles. 

Dean walked back out to me with Roman and Seth in tow.

SR: well let's get a good look at'cha

Roman lift me to my feet and all 3 circle me a few times. an of course my right eye goes teal from my nervousness.

the 3 line up in front of me and Seth seems to be the only one shocked by the change in my eye colour.

SR: weren't his right eye a golden yellow before?

D: yeah? why?

SR: because it's teal now.

RR: yeah i've heard of this before, he's got a special type of heterochromia iridum. his eye colour changes with how he feels. the golden yellow you were talking about means hopeful, guess when he met Dean he was feeling hopeful.

D: probably came to see our match against the wyatt family and got hopeful because he at least got to see me.

B: that kinda sums it up. and what was that something special Dean was talking about?

My eye was now yellow, my nervousness now replaced completely by how confused i was.

RR: well, how do you feel about girls?

i blinked a few times.

B: are you asking about my sexuality?

SR: in short? yeah.

B: well in short. I'm gay.

D: PERFECT!!!!

B: what?

RR: that little extra, we weren't gonna give it to ya if you turned out to be straight. probably wouldn't like it if you were.

B: wait. so are you guys-?

SR: Gay

RR: Gay

D: Gay

B: but what about-?

D: Renee was just a thing that happened. figuring myself out ya know.

B: yeah, ok.

RR: ok come on. we're heading out to the ring. follow us, we'll guide you. after we start heading down to the ring, just head over to your spot.

SR: where are you sitting anyways?

i pulled out my ticket and showed it to them.

SR: Roman you know the most about this arena, isn't that area closed for construction?

RR: yeah it is, that's kinda weird.

D: so they gave him a seat in a broken section of the arena?

SR: you know. now that i think about it. i didn't see anybody sitting in that area at all but...

D: but what?

SR: there was no tape blocking off that area and all the seats were down as if seating was ready.

RR: yeah your right, usually they would keep the seats folded while they're doing construction or the seats Just wouldn't be there.

D: that is kinda weird isnt it?

SR: yeah, that is weird.

RR: Hey we gotta go.

B: Lead the way.

the 4 of us walk over to the stairs where multiple people start to crowd around us. quite a few people when getting shoved away from the 4 of us asked why i was with them. and when one of the guards noticed me standing with the shield, he tried to grab me and pull me away from them and into the crowd.

let me tell ya, worst mistake of the poor guys life. as soon as Roman realised that i was being pulled away he motioned to both Seth and Dean and all 3 of them had surrounded Me and The guard.

might i add that this raised quite a few eyebrows. and quite a few people started talking when Roman threatened to have Dean perform his finisher: Dirty Deeds on the guard that was holding me. and apparently at some point the shield's music went off and all of them being here, none of them exited so a camera guy came to see what was happening making it look like it was planned.

and adding insult to injury my grade school/highschool bully Mackie (pronounced Mu-Key) was there.

M: why does this little fuck get to sit with the shield? huh? What does this faggot have that we don't?

Turns out none of them take to kindly to someone being called that name.

Roman had gotten right up in his face towering over him by atleast half a head, looked down at him and said 8 words that would shock the WWE Universe for ever.

R: All 3 of us take offence to that.

the crowd around us erupted like a Coke filled to the rime with menthos.

D: did you just reveal our sexuality on live TV?

S: i think he just did.

D: well fuck it. i was gonna do this heading to the ring anyways so.

Dean pulled me towards him and pulled into a passionate kiss.

i flailed my arms for a few seconds before letting them drop to my side and eventually i grabbed the loops on his waist for a belt and pulled him closer to me.

S: Woah! Hey!! Dean, learn to share man!

Seth shoved Dean back away from me and started kissing me instead.

eventually when Roman was done beating up Mackie he walked over to the 3 of us and lifted Seth away from me picking me up and kissing me kinda roughly. i decided to wrap my legs around his waist while he kissed me.

a few seconds later he set me down.

RR: screw your seat, we're bringing you to ring side.

we started heading towards the seating entrance in the usual shield fashion.

The Shield's music started playing and we all started walking down to the ring. halfway there i noticed that Dean had grabbed a second vest from god knows where.

when we reached the ring Dean and Roman got into the ring while Seth got me a chair. placing it beside the announce table.

i looked over to Seth who was retreating to the ring to join the others and the chair. eventually I sat down and Jerry "The King" Lawler gave me a headset.

B: Guess I'm joining you guys today.

JL: certainly seems like it.

the other 2 annoucers at ring side were Booker T and Micheal Cole.

BT: So, if I'll be so bold as to ask, what's your name?

B: Brandon.

M: well alright then Brandon. Welcome to Monday night Raw! and i guess for today you'll be a special guest Commentator.

B: gotta say it's my pleasure being here Michael. And I'm really looking forward to this match. as I'm sure you are as well.

J: none of us have been more excited for anything in our lives.

BT: other than any match involving the Undertaker or Stone Cold Steve Austin.

B: or the recently returned Hardy Boyz. They're called Team Extreme for a reason.

The Wyatt Family did their creepy ass entrance heading to the ring leaving that rocking chair at ring side

with the Shield in the Ring and the Wyatts standing at ringside. the crowds started to chant.

J: man, they're chating this is awesome and they haven't even touched eachother yet.

B: they've been waiting for this since these 2 teams had formed. they knew that these teams would collide.

J: i think this has candidate to be the match of the year. and it hasn't even started yet!

 

~Present Time~

 

Only Bray, Dean and Roman remained. Seth, Luke, Strowman and Harper had all been eliminated. but something happened I hadn't expected. as Roman went to superman punch Bray the lights went out and i felt someone rip the headset off of my head and pull me towards the ring by my hair. the lights turned back on and Bray Wyatt was gripping my hair while both Dean and Roman seemed to be absolutely livid.

R: Bray i swear to god, let him go!

JL: Bray Wyatt just took our Special Guest Commentator Hostage!

BT: What the hell is he thinking? after the show The Shield put on outside the rink to keep him safe. was Bray not watching any of it?

M: I'm not sure but it seems like the shield is just livid. Roman and Dean are passing the ring staring down Bray Wyatt. and- wait! Brandon just flipped the table on Bray Wyatt. He dragged him into the ring, his head on the apron.

JL: it looks like he's setting something up. is he-

M: RUNNING APRON LEG DROP!!!

JL: And he's not done yet! He just pulled Wyatt over to the corner.

M: He climbing to the top rope. Bray wyatt still in his grip, wait, he started walking the ropes and... HOLY CRAP!!!! THAT WAS OLD SCHOOL!!!!!!

BT: what? isn't that the Undertaker's move?

M: Yes it was!

JL: Wyatt now back to his feet. and pulling Brandon into the setup for Sister Abigail and-

JL: Why did the lights go out? I can't see a thing now.

BT: Micheal what did you do?

M: I didn't do anything!

a gong sounds as the room light back up.

M: OH MY GOD. THAT'S THE UNDERTAKER!!!!!

B: Dad?

 

~3rd person P.O.V~

 

BT: WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!?!?!?!?

U: Bray Wyatt. Unless you want to Rest.In.Peace. Let go of my son.

the entire arena had been shocked into silence. Bray Wyatt's gaze going from Brandon to Undertaker in shock.

M: Once again the Undertaker shocks an arena filled with millions of people into silence!

BT: who would have guessed that our special guest announcer was the undertaker's son?

JL: Even The Shield can't believe it! They escorted The Undertaker's Son to our Announce Table!

M: it looks like Dean wants a mic.

BT: Jerry, pass the man a mic!

Jerry hands Dean a microphone and Dean looks towards Bray who at this point has dropped Brandon to the mat.

D: Bray! if you want a fight get it by fighting me! He's got nothing to do with it!

Jerry throws Bray a mic and Bray catches it effortlessly.

BW: Unfortunately, i won't be taking a normal fight. and i won't be fighting you.

M: What? What the hell is he talking about?

Bray suddenly turned around and attacked the Undertaker.

BT: Bray Wyatt just attacked The Undertaker!

M: what the hell is going through his mind!?!?

J: who know? it's Bray Wyatt, the only person who knows what's going on in his head would be himself.

M: Wait a second. Rollins just ran back down the ramp, he's inside the ring. The Shield are now surrounding Wyatt and Taker. The Shield with the addition of Brandon each taking a corner. Brandon taking far right corner, Roman in the far left corner, Ambrose in the near left corner and Rollins in the near right corner.

M: Ambrose moving in and Dirty Deeds!!

JL: Rollins setting up. There he goes, Curb Stomp!

BT: Bray now on his knees, slowly getting to his feet, Don't turn around!

M: SPEAR!!!! Spear by Roman Reigns to Bray.

JL: Brandon's going to the apron! He's yelling at Bray to stand up.

M: Wait! That's Randy Orton! Neither The Shield nor the Undertaker or Brandon have noticed him! He's running down the ramp.

JL: Bray is up! Brandon jumping up onto the ropes and off them towards Bray for an elbow dro- RKO!!!!

M: RKO OUTTA NOWHERE!!!!

BT: He jumped into the ring RKO'd Brandon and rolled back out!

M: oh boy, The Shield are livid.

BT: you think the Shield are livid? take a look at the Undertaker. he won't stop staring down Orton.

JL: what do you expect, Orton just attacked Taker's son.

 

~Brandon's P.O.V~

 

Roman walked over to me and ran his hands down my back then down my sides and finally my chest, probably feeling my ribs, He's calling over Seth and Dean now. might i add my head fucking hurt like a bitch.

I tried to get up to my feet but Seth slowly pushed me back down to the mat.

SR: hey, hey, take it easy.

B: 'm fine.

RR: no your not. you just took an RKO off of the top rope, lay down and rest a bit, then we'll carry you back to our hotel or where ever your staying.

SR: or a hospital.

RR: or a hospital.

Undertaker or, well my dad, kneeled down beside me, doing exactly what Roman did not 3 seconds ago, although he pushed a little harder.

U: That's not gonna work, you can try all you like but you'll never get him into a hospital. let's get him backstage so we can get to the parking lot.

Dean and Seth lifted me by wrapping my arms around their necks and lifted me over the ropes to a waiting Roman that lifted me up bridal style and started walking towards the backstage area with Seth and Dean walking behind us and My dad walking in front of him.

B: didn't know u were here.

U: same for me, i thought you couldn't make it because your car broke down.

D: Found him out back, turns out he ran here.

B: runnin's good.

We reached Dean's Camaro and they loaded me into the back seat and Seth sat beside me helping me with my seat belt while Dean got in the driver's seat and Roman took Shotgun.

D: alright, where's your place, i'll see if our hotel is closer.

B: 3431 Fitzgerald Dr

Roman put it into the GPS on his phone and it gave them directions.

SR: that's definitly closer than our hotel.

RR: your house it is, do you have a key?

B: Dad, should have a key, he was planning on coming over anyways, so he should be able to let us in, left my key in my car.

RR: I'll get them. Where's your car?

B: 4 blocks down West Church Street, sidewalk parking, got lucky.

RR: alright, it's on our way anyways. Dean drop me off at the corner I'll get Brandon's car for him.

D: Rome you don't even know the colour of his car let alone what type it is.

B: '66 Charger. It's full black, some chrome, hard to miss.

D: a '66? Jeez. Isn't that like, the 1st chargers ever made?

B: yeah, my car, near here.

Dean pulled into a parking lot and Roman hopped out.

D: It'll look like an old mustang, like those fastbacks, but it's like wider and longer and it has those lights that can like disappear.

RR: Got it, see ya at Brandon's House.

Roman walked off to find my car and we took off towards my house.

 

~10 minutes later~

 

We pulled into my driveway where dad's Escalade was already parked in the driveway. Dean pulled up beside it and just looked at it before hopping out and heading over to Seth's door.

D: You know I never realised how much those things look like really tall hursts with seats in the back until now.

SR: Ya, your right.

Seth pushed his door open and started to unbuckle my seatbelt.

SR: ok, let's get you inside.

D: ok, I got his left arm. Lets get him inside.

SR: yeah, let's go.

i let out a small groan when they pull me out of Dean's Camaro and not 3 seconds after I was out of it and Dean had shut the door, Roman pull up in my Charger.

D: that was fast.

Roman shut it off and hoped out and jogged over to us,

SR: how did you get here so fast?

RR: it just wouldn't shift into drive correctly, it was kinda stuck in neutral

Roman pulled me out of Dean and Seth's arms lifting me up into the bridal position and jogging up to my front door with Dean and Seth behind us. Dean knocked since Rome's hands were full, and like I predicted dad let us all in. he was already out of his Undertaker outfit and had put a pair of jogging pants on as well as a black Sabbath t-shirt.

U: let's get him into his room. You can leave him on his bed.

R: alright. Dean, Seth, you guys can go relax.

D: finally.

S: on it.

both of them crashed on the couch while Roman followed my directions to my room.

not even seconds after Roman puts me onto my bed, Seth walks into the room looking slightly panicked.

SR: Rome, i left Kevin at the hotel!

RR: oh, shit. will he be alright for a few more minutes while we go get him?

SR: maybe, i don't know.

RR: hey, Brandon, we gotta go get Kevin from Seth's hotel room, you good to stay here with Dean?

B: what? where'd dad go?

SR: he left a few seconds after we got in, said something about there being no drinks here?

B: but i filled up the fridge last week. and i barely drink a glass a month!

SR: whatever, point is you'll be alone with Dean for a few minutes while we get Kevin, will you be good?

B: ya i'll be fine. also what's Owens doing at your guys' hotel?

SR: what? oh, no!

RR: Seth owns a little Yorkshire Corgi and his name is Kevin.

B: oh, then yes, abso-fucking-lutely. what are you waiting for go get 'em!

RR: wow, i've never seen anyone this excited to see Kevin since Sasha.

B: Sasha Banks? The Boss? Really?

RR: surprisingly yeah, she's not always heartless you know.

B: meh, just go get him already I wanna meet him!

SR: ok, ok, I'm going, calm down, you'll injure yourself more.

B: might wanna get back here fast then.

Both Roman and Seth left not 2 minutes later and were gone.

After a few minutes of setting up my Xbox One and Playing some heavily modded Skyrim someone knocked on my door.

B: Yeah?

Dean opened the door slightly and stuck his head in.

D: hey, I just wanted to ask, you got anything to drink?

B: depends, what you want?

D: anything really.

B: I've got beer, apple juice, orange juice and chocolate milk in the fridge and I have Vodka and Whiskey in the cupboard above the fridge. 

Dean pulled his head back through the door and i hear his footsteps recede back to the kitchen and then i hear fridge open.

D: Why do you have so much beer?

B: Dad likes to invite Austin over for drinks sometimes when he's here, gotta keep myself stocked up.

D: Stone Cold Steve Austin? man, you need to invite us over when that happens.

B: i'll keep that in mind.

a couple seconds later i paused Skyrim and slowly walked out to the bathroom where i pulled a pair of crutches out of a closet behind the door.

using the crutches i went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of apple juice.

D: Apple Juice? really?

B: I'm injured dean... i'm not getting pissed.

D: pissed?

B: pissed, drunk, whatever.

D: nah, i mean like why not grab like a beer or something.

B: i'm not getting drunk Dean.

D: one beer's not gonna get yo-

i gave him a deep glare.

D: your a lightweight aren't you?

i drop my head slowly picking to stare at the floor instead of Dean's bewildered look.

D: no way. ok then, i guess we just found our driver if we go drinking with ya.

B: oh hahaha really funny, i'm not dragging your drunk asses anywhere.

D: too late.

 

~CAUTION LEMON AHEAD~

 

Dean quickly leaned against me pinning me against the counter, my crutches dropping to my sides with a thump.

Dean's hands slowly started to move up my chest under my shirt moving to my back while he licks my neck looking for my sweet spot.

B: ahh.

D: found it.

Dean started to lick that spot more and suck on it causing my legs to shake slightly.

D: you need attention, nobody's given you a good time yet have they?

i shake my head no.

Dean licks his lips with an almost primal smile on his face.

D: good, then i can give it to you first.

Dean's right hand slowly finds it's way down to my waist where he slowly starts to guide me back towards my room.

we reach my room and Dean pushes me down onto my bed where i wince slightly the pain in my ribs and head coming back slowly. But it all disappears as soon as Dean's ontop of me again straddling my lap and licking my neck.

B: D-Dean?

D: yeah?

B: they're gonna be back soon.

D: no they won't, last time Kevin was left alone longer than the scheduled 2 hours they had to raid the house, he was hiding under the sink in the medicine cabinet.

Dean emphasized his point that he wasn't letting up by sliding his left hand into the back of my pants and grabbing a handful of my ass which made me moan.

B: haaa. Dean.

D: good boy.

B: wh- mmhmm.

Dean lifted himself up and planted his lips on mine in a passionate kiss that lasted about 2 minutes before he moved down to my collar bone and started sucking on a few spots there.

D: Dean!

 

~LEMON OVER~

 

RR: Starting with out us?

both of us turned to see Roman and Seth, both without their shirts standing in the doorway.

B: woah.

Roman had the biggest smirk on his face and Seth's was even bigger.

SR: let's have some fun.


	2. Cold Hard Metal of a Steel Chair

it went like that for the next few weeks, The Shield would participate in matches and i would guest star as a commentator and the day would end with the 4 of us in whatever hotel room we were staying in.

But today, was my official debut on Raw. i had my theme picked out (Your gonna go far kid by The Offspring), my team allegiance was obviously with the Shield, and i had an attire as well.

the vest i had was supposed to give off a Roman Reigns vibe but with more of a Shield look to it.

the boots pants and shirt were all dark black and a part of my shield attire while i would wear my dad's old black MMA gloves for all of my attires just like with the necklace my dad gave me. (it's an Undertaker Cross Pendant)

I was supposed to be introduced as a part of The Shield after Roman's battle with Randy Orton since The Shield's intense feud with Evolution and i was supposed to enter as a new member of The Shield and one of Dean's old friends.

but it all went to shit when i saw Randy walk out alongside Hunter better know as Triple H who was holding a sledgehammer.

B: oh crap.

I was standing in the locker room with Jimmy and Jey Uso who were related to Roman, we were all watching the match and joking around, calling things out and making jokes, but the sudden appearance of Triple H had shut all of us up.

Triple H said something about plan B and i watched horrified as Seth slammed one of the steel chairs he had grabbed when Randy and Triple H had walked out into Roman's back. i stopped watching and ran for the ring entrance. i told tech to play my music and didn't even wait to see if they had heard me, thankfully by time i had made it out to the entrance, my music had started playing.

Both Randy and Seth turned to me in shock as i Speared Triple H into the ground his neck slamming into the ground before the rest of him even touched the ground. Randy goes to pull me off of Triple H but i jump off of Hunter and Spear Randy off of the ramp into the barricade by the crowd. standing up and climbing back onto the ramp i turn to Seth who is still standing in the ring the chair he broke over Roman and Dean now nowhere in sight staring back at me in horror as i just took out both remaining members of Evolution.

i started making my way toward Seth who was starting to look very scared. well damn right he should be, you don't betray your lover, or your brothers.

i charged into the ring grabbing Seth by his hair and pulling him back into it as he had tried to climb through the middle rope. i slammed him down onto the 2nd chair he had brought into the ring then wedged it into the corner where i sent him barreling into it from the far corner. as he got up i charged him and speared him into the ring post grabbing the ropes and slamming my shoulder into him a few more times.

i pulled back and dropped Seth to the ground when i felt the dulled impact of Hunter's sledgehammer make contact with my vest as a loud clang rings out throughout the arena.

Hunter suddenly realising his mistake makes a run for the opposite side of the ring but i chase him down and clothesline him out of the ring.

i walk back over to Seth and i throw him out of the ring and onto Hunter.

Roman slowly starts to stand up and i run over to him pushing him gently back down to the mat like he did the 1st time i was in the ring.

B: stay down, you took multiple chair shots to the back.

RR: who? didn't see them.

B: I'm sorry, but, Seth betrayed us, he signed with Evolution.

i can feel Roman's heartbeat speed up from where my hand is on his chest. I also notice Dean stirring so i hop over Roman and check on Dean. but i don't notice Seth getting up at ring side, or Randy sliding into the ring.

a boot collides with the back of my head and i land on top of Dean which he protests immensely if the groan he lets out is any sign to confirm my thoughts.

I quickly roll off of Dean before Orton can hit me again pulling the attention from my 2 downed lovers. but Seth grabs me pinning me against the apron where i'm open to all of the hits Randy starts ramming into my stomach, chest and head. by time Randy had stopped hitting me his knuckles were bloody from hitting my vest and my entire face was red with blood and had bruises everywhere.

Seth dropped me and i dropped to the mat like a rock. i could barely see roman struggling to get up as Seth curb stomped him and Dean got a few kicks from Randy. Triple H finally got back up and slammed his sledgehammer into my back a few times then finally let me black out as he pedegreed me into the ring.

 

~10 minutes later Jey's P.O.V~

 

Me and My brother were on our way to the nearest hospital after Brandon, Dean and Roman got taken away in stretchers and ambulances.

Watching what happened to Roman, Dean and Brandon was gut wrenching, if this didn't go down as one of the biggest tag team betrayals of all time i have no idea what would.

Ji: Jey, your gonna rip the seat if you close your hands any further.

Je: sorry, Uce, it just doesn't make sense, why would Seth do this?

Ji: i don't know Jey, maybe there was a falling out?

Je: no, we would of heard about this from Ro, Brandon or even Dean.

Ji: then i don't know why he'd do this.

I slammed my hands into the dash and the glove box popped open from the force. i lifted my hand and slowly closed it.

Je: sorry.

Ji: hey, it's alright, we'll get to the hospital in a few minutes then we'll talk to them, Brandon especially, he'll need it the most.

Je: man, i never thought of that, poor kid, he just had his heart broken in the worst way possible.

Ji: yeah, but we're nearly there, wipe away those tears bro, we gotta be strong for them.

Je: yeah alright.

i wiped the small amount of tears out of my eyes and Jimmy stepped on the gas speeding at least 10 over the limit for the last couple minutes.

We reached the hospital in record time beating the 7 minutes the GPS had given us.

Walking into the large building was quite impressive, we've never been to this hospital before so it was almost jaw dropping. we would have stood around staring for the next 3 minute but someone snapped us out of our stupor.

?: excuse me? are you 2 here for someone?

Ji: yeah, uh, Hey Jey? did they use their ring names or their actual names?

Je: Brandon doesn't have a ring name yet. uh, we're here for the group that was brought in earlier, one of them was Brandon Calaway?

?: let me see here.

she pulled up a few documents on her computer and started going through them.

?: uh, Leati Joseph Anoaʻi (Roman Reigns), Jonathan David Good (Dean Ambrose) and Brandon Frank Calaway, is that correct?

Ji: huh, didn't know Brandon had a middle name, did you?

Je: nope, had no idea. that's his actual middle name?

?: yes it is, now please, follow me, they were brought into intensive care. 

Ji: that's bad right?

?: yes it is, the amount of bruising on Mister Good was evidence enough to get them put into intensive care.

Je: it was that bad?

?: from what the doctors and nurses have told me? yes.

we looked at each other and then back to the nurse.

Je: how long until we can see them?

?: i'm not sure. but you 2 can wait here in this room and i'll come get you when they can be visited.

Jimmy and I sat down in 2 chairs and almost immediately passed out for a whole group of reasons.

 

~2 hours later~

 

I woke up to being shaked and opened my eyes to see Dwayne shaking me awake.

D: figured i'd find you 2 here.

Je: man, what time is it?

D: it's like 4 o'clock in the morning.

Je: jeez, why the hell are you waking me up then.

Ji: cuz we can go see them now.

Je: go see who?

D: did you get amnesia or something? we're here cuz Roman, Dean and Brandon were sent to intensive care.

Je: oh shit, man how the hell did i forget that?

D: i don't know.

Ji: hey, be careful when you stand up, those seats weren't the most comfortable.

ignoring Jimmy i stand up all too quickly and i'm met with massive pain in my back and my legs cramp up.

Ji: told ya.

Je: shut up.

Ji: all right let's get going.

Jimmy puts him head under my shoulder and slings my arm around his neck and helps me walk until the pain goes away and my legs uncramp.

Je: ok, i'm good now, don't need a reason for them to worry.

Dwayne opens the door to their room and out of the 3, Dean looks the worst. Brandon's already awake and he's passing in front of Dean and Roman's beds. i can see the gears spinning in his head, he's just as confused as we are.

Ji: shouldn't you be in bed?

Brandon finally notices us and he slowly walks over, the 3 of us hug him and he just breaks down. sobbing and barely standing.

Je: hey Uce, it's gonna be fine, we'll figure out what happened and what went wrong, there's no way he'd do this willingly, they must be threatening him with something.

D: they've done it before, i wouldn't put it behind them.

Jimmy and Dwayne walked out of the room as i led Brandon over to Roman's bed where he fell asleep almost immideatly and Roman pulled him in to snuggle.

it was too adorable not to take a photo.

 

~Dean's P.O.V~

 

the sound of a camera going off scared me out of my sleep thinking a crazed fan had somehow gotten into our hospital room.

i slowly climb out of my bed trying to not make a sound and i slowly pull back the curtain to see one of the Usos taking a photo of Roman and Brandon cuddling. which is fucking adorable but I won't admit that to anyone.

?: hey dean. you feeling better?

D: describe better Jimmy.

Je: I'm Jey, Jimmy's out in the hallway with Dwayne.

D: shit. you'd think i could tell you apart by now.

Je: yeah, well that's what you get for being someone's twin.

we both laugh at what He said but it slowly dies down and both of us look like shit and we're both thinking it too.

Je,D: You look like shit.

we both blink.

D: ok. that was weird.

Je: this never happened.

D: agreed. so, any news about any of us or Evolution's plans?


End file.
